<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead of Night by Fatalitecontrainte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018282">Dead of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte'>Fatalitecontrainte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A misunderstanding caused by jealousy, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalitecontrainte/pseuds/Fatalitecontrainte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melissa "Missy" Blackwood/Barba Bracken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当她亲眼目睹蜜利莎挽着王子的左臂，满面春风的缓步走进舞会后。<br/>
芭芭拉就像被浇了一桶冷水般，呆立在原地，好久才反应过来。<br/>
她不记得自己是怎么样走到舞会上那个属于自己的位置了。<br/>
她只记得，那时的她，就像失去了灵魂的空白的躯壳，大脑一片空白，清丽的容颜上不带一丝情绪。<br/>
真可恨啊！<br/>
该死的蜜利莎。<br/>
芭芭拉愤愤不平地注视着远方的蜜利莎，右手无意识的摆弄着墨色裙摆—上面用亮红丝线绣满了盛放的红山茶花，她试图以此来缓解内心的不安与激动。<br/>
凭什么？<br/>
这一切都不公平。<br/>
尽管人们更加喜欢蜜利莎的友善性情，但芭芭拉的能力的确比她更加优秀，不是吗？<br/>
被王子殿下看中的姑娘应该是她，而非蜜利莎。<br/>
芭芭拉下意识的攥紧了手里的鎏金酒杯，用和毒蛇相仿的阴狠眼神紧紧盯着远方正在与王子谈笑风生的蜜利莎。<br/>
她真想将手中的酒杯扔向蜜利莎的方向，让殷红如血的酒水将她纯白如雪的衣裙弄脏。<br/>
芭芭拉可以忍受王子身边有其他女人，不论是卑微的侍女或者是高贵的王妃，她都可以视而不见。<br/>
但她偏偏无法忍受蜜利莎与王子之间有暧昧不清的关系。<br/>
这是对两人友情彻底的背叛。<br/>
芭芭拉咬住下唇，咣当一声，她重重地将鎏金酒杯砸在木桌上，几滴与夜色相仿的紫红色酒水溅了出来，洒在她贵重的丝绸裙面上。<br/>
因为两人曾经是如此要好的朋友，尽管两人的家族有着上千年的世仇，但在处女居的十年禁闭时光里，她们之间仍旧产生了深厚的友谊。<br/>
明明约定好了，要当彼此永恒的朋友。<br/>
为什么要背叛我？<br/>
为什么？<br/>
芭芭拉用雪白的贝齿咬住鲜红的唇瓣，因为过于用力，唇瓣被咬破，伤口处渗出了如血红珊瑚般朱红的血滴，和着如极寒霜雪般清透的泪珠一起顺着她瘦削的下颚滑落，掉进鎏金酒杯里，相融为一体。<br/>
芭芭拉决定，她定会让蜜利莎为自己的轻浮与放荡付出代价。<br/>
她要蜜利莎切身实地的体会到今夜她的屈辱感受。<br/>
父亲说得没错，布莱伍德家族的人都是一群阴险狡诈的巫师，善于操控人心来达到自己的目的。<br/>
她怎么，就将自己的真心全部交付给了蜜利莎呢？<br/>
她还以为，她们真的是绝无仅有的至交好友，永远不会背叛对方，永远都会为对方着想。<br/>
谁曾想，蜜利莎竟会是个放荡的淫妇，明明本质上跟那群低贱的酒馆侍女一般恶劣，却装出一副清纯甜美的模样去引诱王子。<br/>
想到这里，芭芭拉怒极反笑，她用雪白的左手高高举起鎏金酒杯，仰头将紫红色的酒水一饮而尽，娇美的容颜上洋溢着明媚的笑颜，只是那笑颜里不知为何却带上了一丝绝望，旁人只当她为好友的得幸而喜悦，并没有过多关注她。<br/>
人们都称赞芭芭拉为明丽灿烂的红山茶，而蜜利莎则是清雅幽然的黄玫瑰。<br/>
她们就像对方的镜面，性情截然相反，却又能够互相包容理解对方。<br/>
当芭芭拉决心要与蜜利莎分开时，她忽然感受到了一种无法形容的悲伤情绪，就好像原本完好无缺的心房忽然被人挖去一块，使凛冽寒风肆意的侵袭入内心的空缺，让她体会到了难以言喻的悲伤与痛苦，这是她从未有过的绝望而可笑的黑暗时光。<br/>
蜜利莎就像什么都不知道一样，仍旧微笑着走到芭芭拉的身边，亲热地挽着她的右臂。<br/>
蜜利莎，你喜欢王子殿下吗？<br/>
芭芭拉动了动嘴唇，她勉强挤出一丝笑容，平日里明媚的容颜此时却如凋零的花朵般苍白无力。<br/>
王子殿下？我当然喜欢王子殿下，他对我和我的家族都很好，但——<br/>
当芭芭拉听见蜜利莎的肯定回答后，苍白的笑容瞬间凝固在脸上，她再也没有办法忍耐下去了。<br/>
她感觉唇间尽是苦涩，喉咙里涌起一股苦草药籽的酸涩滋味，使清透的泪水盈满了眼眶。<br/>
这真是糟到极点了。<br/>
芭芭拉狠狠地用力掐了自己的左臂一下，强迫自己保持冷静，不被悲伤的情绪带走心中的理智。<br/>
她绝不会在这嘈杂密集的宴会上哭泣。<br/>
更不会在蜜利莎的面前哭泣。<br/>
她要离开这里，<br/>
立刻离开。<br/>
蜜利莎正好说完了话语，她兴致勃勃的伸手拉住芭芭拉的衣袖，期待着她的回话。<br/>
但芭芭拉却下意识的推开了蜜利莎，紧接着，她用墨蓝色的衣袖挡住面部，不顾蜜利莎的呼唤，转过身，就像逃跑一般飞快地径直离开舞会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芭芭拉发誓，要让蜜利莎为背叛自己而付出代价。<br/>
自从舞会事件后，芭芭拉就再也没有跟蜜利莎说过一句话。<br/>
即使蜜利莎找到芭芭拉，试图告诉她自己与王子谈笑的缘故，她也仍旧保持着沉默，用冷漠的神情告诉她，她不愿意去听她的解释。<br/>
如此反复数次，蜜利莎似乎是心灰意冷，终于放弃了与芭芭拉弥合关系的无用行为。<br/>
她坚定不移的相信自己的看法。<br/>
布莱伍德家族与布雷肯家族注定无法对彼此产生好感，更别提成为朋友了。<br/>
这或许就是人们常说的命运吧。<br/>
无常的命运让她们结交，甘愿将真心交付给对方，又让她们决裂，站到彼此的对立面去。<br/>
真不明白，王子殿下为什么会看上蜜利莎呢？<br/>
是因为那愚蠢的笑容？还是那平凡的身材？又或者是那良善的品行？<br/>
芭芭拉始终都想不出缘由。<br/>
她不想要再被父亲厌弃了。<br/>
父亲一直希望她能成为王室的情妇或是妻子，为他们的家族赢得荣耀，彻底盖过布莱伍德家族的声名。<br/>
她一定要，让自己的家族获得王室的青睐，让布雷肯家族拥有“无上荣福”。<br/>
声望与权势，都是布雷肯家族所需要的。作为布雷肯家族的女儿，她理应背负起这些，而她也愿意承担这些。<br/>
舞会事件让芭芭拉坚定了最初的想法。她绝对不会再为愚蠢的友情而放弃争宠的机会了。<br/>
啪嚓一声，芭芭拉用力地折断了那根周身如黑夜般漆黑的鸦羽毛笔，不平整的粗糙截面就像稍显柔钝的匕首，尽管并不锋利，但依旧能够使人受伤。<br/>
殷红的血液断断续续的从伤口处冒出，就像一串血色的珍珠项链般圆润晶莹，安静地躺在雪白的左掌心里。<br/>
很疼。但芭芭拉却没有想要给手心的伤口包扎的意思。<br/>
她只是沉默地低头注视着掌心的伤处。<br/>
一个古怪的想法忽然浮现在她的脑海里，<br/>
如果蜜利莎还在她身边的话，肯定会心疼地注视着她，然后温柔而耐心地取来干净的丝帕替她包扎伤口。<br/>
真荒谬啊。<br/>
她为什么就是无法忘记蜜利莎的笑颜呢？<br/>
芭芭拉在和蜜利莎决裂的这些日子里，总是会无意识的想起她们之间曾发生过的事。这使她感到痛苦万分，但某种意义上，她却又享受这种感觉。<br/>
实际上，芭芭拉对蜜利莎的感情绝不只有难以忘怀的恨意。<br/>
某种可以称作爱情的情愫深藏于她的心底，不断生长，直至变作苍天巨树。<br/>
很可惜的是，芭芭拉并没有意识到这一点。她一意孤行的认为，她们关系的恶化，是因为王子的出现。<br/>
皎洁的月光透过透明的木窗照进冰冷的屋内，黄玫瑰与紫罗兰的疏影深深浅浅的落在坐在书桌前少女美丽而冷漠的侧脸上，在略显稀薄的空气里，那股如同死寂般的阴暗气氛就像浓郁到凝结的黑雾般难以消去。<br/>
她的唇角挂着一抹似嘲讽的浅薄笑意，与她那双如黑曜石般深邃幽暗的墨色眼瞳十分相配。<br/>
蜜利莎。<br/>
芭芭拉数次张合红唇，轻声吐出了这个曾令她痛苦万分，也曾令她欢喜无限的名字。<br/>
很快，蜜利莎就将要与这个既残忍又美好的世界告别了。<br/>
因为，芭芭拉已经用多到数不清的金币收买了宴会上负责配送酒水的侍从，让他将一小瓶泛着紫光的毒药加到蜜利莎最喜欢喝的柠檬果酒里。<br/>
她很期待，当蜜利莎饮下那杯放有剧毒的柠檬果酒时的神情。<br/>
那位温柔而友善的“傻姑娘”，还能再用那甜蜜的笑容来蛊惑人心吗？<br/>
芭芭拉忽然笑出声，笑声里隐隐透出她内心深处的绝望与无助。<br/>
她笑着，笑着，一行晶莹剔透的泪珠顺着白皙光洁的面颊落下，渗入干燥的木桌表层里。<br/>
尽管芭芭拉很清楚，这种恶毒的举动，不仅会将蜜利莎推入深渊，也会使她自己陷入万劫不复的地步。<br/>
但是她绝不会感到后悔。<br/>
只因为那个人是蜜利莎。<br/>
比起无法得到王子的宠爱，被至交好友背叛的感觉更令她难以忍受。<br/>
尽管芭芭拉不明白这是为什么，但无处宣泄的怒火已经让她失去静下心来思考的能力。<br/>
现在的芭芭拉，一心只想要让蜜利莎为背叛自己的事情付出该有的代价。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yellow Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蓝衣少女迈着轻盈的步伐，愉快地行走在清晨的花园里。<br/>因为时间过早的缘故，这座华美的花园里空无一人，芭芭拉可以一边悠闲地欣赏美景，一边安静地思考问题。<br/>芭芭拉微笑着，朝结着沾满露珠的黄玫瑰的树丛伸出手去。<br/>她用修长的手指攀折下一支黄玫瑰的青绿根茎，小心翼翼的捧着那惹人怜爱的娇弱花朵，并用满是怜爱的眼神观赏着脆弱而美好的花朵。<br/>真漂亮啊。<br/>芭芭拉轻声赞叹道。<br/>只可惜—你生不逢时。她勾起唇角，娇美的脸庞上展露出一个略显讥讽的笑容来。谁让你遇见我了呢？<br/>紧接着，<br/>芭芭拉神色一冷，她毫不留情地将黄玫瑰扔在地上，狠狠地用锋利的鞋跟践踏着柔嫩的花瓣。<br/>直至花瓣彻底粉碎，与肮脏的尘埃混为一体。<br/>芭芭拉才满意地露出笑颜，舒展开紧锁的眉头，将唇角得意的扬起。<br/>她低声喃喃自语道，<br/>我啊，最讨厌的，就是这碍眼的杂碎之花了。<br/>我想清楚了，艳丽的红山茶的周围，不需要清新的黄玫瑰的陪衬。<br/>拥有被世人喜爱的资格的花，只能是红山茶。<br/>她尽可能的忽略掉涌上心头的阴郁，告诉自己，绝对不要为这件事而感到畏惧和后悔。<br/>她是布雷肯家族的姑娘，而蜜利莎是布莱伍德家族的女儿，她们本就该势不两立，她所有的行为都只是为了帮助自己的家族得势，她没有做错任何事。她绝对没有在借着为家族获取权势的缘由，来掩饰自己内心深处的真实想法。<br/>世人皆渴望去杀死知更鸟，世人皆畏惧知更鸟的死亡。<br/>蜜利莎是那样的纯真善良，温柔体贴。明明比她还要小上两岁，却总像个姐姐般照顾关怀她，包容她的任性妄为。<br/>芭芭拉忽然想起前几日蕾娜修女在庄严的教堂里对她说的那一番话，<br/>身着洁白修女服饰，银白长发垂在肩上，清丽容颜上洋溢着甜美笑容的蕾娜公主，用轻柔的语调对芭芭拉说道，<br/>芭芭拉小姐，蜜利莎她确实欺骗了你，但请你相信我，她对你说的谎言绝不是出于恶意，而是为了不伤害到你，而被迫为之的。<br/>我相信，仁慈的神明会赐予你们一次弥合关系的机会的。<br/>芭芭拉小姐，有些事，并非都像它表面展现出来的那般糟糕，如果你愿意去探寻隐藏在平静湖面下的暗流涌动，很多事情都将迎刃而解。<br/>芭芭拉摇了摇头，她才不会相信蕾娜修女为蜜利莎辩解的话语。<br/>她现在甚至有些怀疑，蕾娜修女是不是因为那些古怪难懂的经文而逐渐变得疯狂起来。<br/>蕾娜修女很漂亮，就像上帝亲手雕刻出的艺术品般光彩照人，牢牢吸引着所有人的目光，没有人会舍得对她倾吐恶言，她的容颜比芭芭拉曾侍奉过的丹娜公主还要美丽得多。<br/>或许正因为蕾娜修女远离了世俗，她才会显得那般圣洁而高雅吧。<br/>就像清丽高雅的白玫瑰，只能够仰望，而无法触碰。<br/>如果她能拥有蕾娜修女的绝代美貌就好了。这样，她就可以永远的占据伊耿王子的宠爱了。<br/>只可惜没有如果。<br/>她才不需要蜜利莎的“善意”!<br/>芭芭拉最讨厌的就是蜜利莎那虚伪的善意和甜蜜的笑容。她就是个邪恶的女巫，以玩弄人们的心灵为娱乐。<br/>实际上，蜜利莎只是与伊耿礼节性地亲吻对方，并且共舞一曲而已。<br/>但这并不妨碍芭芭拉感到愤怒与不甘。<br/>她本来就是个想法极端的姑娘。爱与恨极为分明，并经常在两者间来回动摇。<br/>距离那场盛大的宴会开始，只剩下一周的时间了。<br/>芭芭拉的心情很是糟糕，胸膛里的心房就像清晨敲响的教堂钟声，以极快的速度不断的跳动。<br/>很多次，她都想去找那个负责配送宴会上酒水的侍从，让他不要在蜜利莎的果酒里下毒。<br/>她几乎要承认那是个愚蠢的计划，承认自己对蜜利莎的感情并非只剩下怨恨。<br/>但她最终没有。<br/>父亲对她多年的严格教育，让她的心不自觉的变得坚硬。如果没有了蜜利莎，芭芭拉的心房或许永远不会再为任何人跳动，她的心门可能永远不会再给任何人打开。<br/>蜜利莎，甜蜜的蜜利莎，属于芭芭拉的少女。<br/>是蜜利莎将芭芭拉从绝望的深渊里拉起，给予她温柔的救赎。<br/>蜜利莎便是芭芭拉灰暗生活里唯一的光亮。即使两人都努力地在维持她们之间的感情，但她仍旧失去了她。<br/>有的时候，她真想对着漆黑的夜空大声尖叫，以此来发泄内心的不满与郁闷。<br/>但她并没有这样做。<br/>残存的理智告诉芭芭拉，这样的行为是愚不可及的。<br/>她应该学会隐忍，将所有的情绪都掩藏在甜美的微笑背后，让自己成为人们眼中完美无缺的温柔淑女。<br/>但她做不到。<br/>她并不是完全没有任何感情的布偶。<br/>她是鲜活生动的，有很多缺陷与不足，却又很真实的少女。她也想像蜜利莎一样，表现得温柔又灵动，就像生活在森林里的麋鹿般，让所有人都喜欢上自己。<br/>但芭芭拉很清楚，这是她永远都不可能做到的事情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>